The Golden Huntress of the Silver Moon
by AlchemythedaughterofApollo
Summary: This story begins, the winter before the summer that the Hunters stayed at camp. This story follows Alchemy Ashworth the daughter of Apollo and Hunter of Artemis. This story will consits of the adventures within the Hunt as well as the Hunts part in the actual story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO/HoO/Kane Chronicles/ Magnus Chase characters and any significant events within those series I may or may not use in any of my FanFiction's that I will post I don't own. All rights to them go to Rick Riordan.**

 **I only own my OC Alchemy Ashworth.**

 **NOTE THIS WHOLE STORY IS GOING TO BE IN ALCHEMY'S POV. THERE WILL BE SOME PLACES THAT PERCY'S POV WILL BE NECESSARY, SO HIS POV WILL BE THERE BUT ONLY WHEN NECESSARY!.**

"My name is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase's boyfriend. Make her cry and you will pay." Is a normal people speaking (aka mortals and demigods)

" **I will turn you into a bottle-nosed dolphin and send you back to your father!"** Is immortals talking (aka the gods and titans)

" _Die!"_ Is one of the following either a kindly one speaking. Or a Saydir (SP?) speaking or s nymph, or Chiron.

' _A kindly one is nearby.'_ Is one of Artemis' wolves speaking to a hunter.

 **Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Alchemy Ashworth, and welcome to the hell I call life.

My life is pretty messed up. Here is a quick version of my childhood. On the day I was born my mother died giving birth to me, and my father abandoned me because I killed her. So I was placed in foster care, and on my sixth birthday I was adopted by a seemingly nice couple. This couple, who was nice to me only during the four minute car ride to their apartment in Covington Kentucky, ( **quick geography lesson. In the Tri-State Area there's a well known city called Cincinnati OH. Cincinnati is only on the OH side of the tri-states. On the KY side is the cities of Covington and Newport)** Once we got to the shoddy apartment building, they showed their true colors. My adoptive father raped me nightly when his wife was at work. Then the next morning, every morning, when I told her she would beat me, yell at me about he would never do that. After she was done shouting, she would refuse to give me breakfast and lunch money and would just get me on the bus to my hellish school. Once at school, a place which I had no friends, I was bullied and called a demon, murderer and much more. Due to some person, likely the social worker, slipped out on my birth and about my father's abandonment. Once I got home from school, I will tell my "father" about the bullying and he wouldn't feed me and then rape me as a punishment. The only time I ever got to eat was once a week where I got to escape, my "father" had his guy night out, to my nice elderly neighbor and she was the only one who would believe me and make sure I got fed enough and sneak me enough snacks to last me till the next week, into my room, to eat in the dead of night. She was my light in the hell I had to call life, but sadly she died last year, on my 12th birthday. The next day, I ran away.

My thirteenth birthday is coming up, and I got a gut feeling that I am close to a haven.

 **Line Break ~ In this line break I am saying Hello to the Stars for Bob the Titan; "Bob says Hi"**

I have been running for God knows how long with strange creatures that are following me and trying to kill me. As I am running, I see a huge Pine Tree on the crest of the hill in the forest I am in. As I reached the peak of the hill, I can see an old farmhouse and strawberry fields in the distance, I can hear people shouting about something nearby but before I could absorb what they said my world went black.

I just had the best sleep in my life, since foster care. I sat up groggily in the comfy bed that I was placed in. I did a quick scan of the room I was in, I first saw a poster of a half man, half donkey thing with a thermometer in its mouth saying something I couldn't make out. The next thing, or someone, I saw was in the corner of the room he had black hair and brown eyes, we made eye contact and I asked in a hoarse whisper, "Where am I?"

Surprisingly enough he could hear me, and told me "you are in the infirmary at Camp Half-blood we found you three nights ago on the 15th of January near Thalia's tree."

"What's Camp Half-Blood and where is this place?" I inquired while eyeing him suspiciously as I don't trust males after what happened to me.

"Camp Half-blood is a haven for people like us." He started, but I immediately interrupted him.

"Like is?! Like the mentality insane and demonic like people like me?!" I bellowed at him.

"Mentality insane depends on the person, but demonic definitely not. What I mean is you're not normal, but I would like to know your story, my name is Michael Yew and I was the one who found you and took care of you while you were unconscious." He stated with a voice that I couldn't argue with.

I gave an exasperated sigh and told him this,"My name is Alchemy Ashworth **,** I don't know my mom, but I have her last name, due to she died giving birth to me and my father abandoned me due to I killed her. I was then placed in foster care. At six I was adopted by a couple who abused me all three ways. At school I had no friends and I was bullied. My nice old neighbor took care of my once a week. And she died last year on my birthday and the next day I ran away. And found my way here." This version that I gave him was the shortened and cleaned.

"You still haven't answered my second question," I told him. He felt different from all other males that I met, like in someway we are related or connected.

"I didn't now, did I. Well sorry princess, Camp Half-blood is located in Long Island, New York." Michael replied with a snarky and sarcastic attitude and tone of voice, I changed my opinion about him. He is exactly like the other males, well in attitude at least.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Michael said "Well aren't ya coming Princess, the director and the activities' director are waiting to see you. And the director isn't patience at all." He started his statement snarky but then his tone at the ending was serious and fearful.

I took his hidden message as in to not keep the director waiting, so I stood up and followed him outside of the room. We walked through the large farm house, to the wrap around porch on the side that you could see the sound, a fat man sat and a man with a horse's body stood there. The man/horse creature saw me and in a kind a friendly voice that I knew I could trust he asked _,"Now, why don't you introduce yourself now dear, my name is Chiron and I am a centaur I know that Michael asked for your story but I want to hear it for myself."_

"My name is Alchemy Ashworth, and here is my tale of my crappy life…" I stated at first and then I gave him the full version and the uncensored version as well. **(please note I am not going to write it out, due to the mature themes, and the language is harsh and should not be heard by anyone under the age of 18, as well)** As I told my story, Chiron and Michael had looks of horror on their faces.

" _I am so sorry, you had to go all through that."_ Chiron said after I finished my tale.

I looked at him with teared filled eyes and questioned "you mean that don't you?"

" _Yes, yes I do."_ He said in a parental voice.

" **Now, now don't cry in my presents Alicia Catworthy! My name is Diyonisis** (SP?) **but you will call me Mr. D nothing more nothing else."** The fat man, now known as Diyonisis said in a grumpy tone.

" _Now Michael show her around camp and show her cabin 11, and I will make sure there will be a bunk for her."_ Chiron told Michael.

 **Character Info**

Name: Alchemy Ashworth

Alias: Alicia CatWorthy (by Mr. D)

DOB: January 15th

Age: 13

Height/weight: 5'1"/ 100 lbs

Personality: friendly, outgoing, aggressive (well towards males) compassionate, encouraging, energetic, honest, blunt, fearless, short-tempered, impatient, immature, childish, lovable, loyal, mischievous, quarrelsome, reckless, rash, stubborn, bold, brave, bossy, talkative, clumsy (well on her feet) kind, selfless, trustworthy

Fatal Flaw: excessive stubbornness (she is so stubborn, rash, and quarrelsome if she believes something should be done she will do it, even if it costs her her life)

Looks: A slender but feminine body, fair skin. Long, wavy, light auburn hair that ends at her waist. Piercing icy blue eyes.

Species: Demigod


	2. Authors Note

This story is going on a temporary hold. Due to writers block. I know what I want to happen in the next chapter but I can't figure out how I want to write it. Please give me some ideas people


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO/HoO/Kane Chronicles/ Magnus Chase characters and any significant events within those series I may or may not use in any of my FanFiction's that I will post I don't own. All rights to them go to Rick Riordan.**

 **I only own my OC Alchemy Ashworth.**

"My name is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase's boyfriend. Make her cry and you will pay." Is a normal people speaking (aka mortals and demigods)

 **"I will turn you into a bottle-nosed dolphin and send you back to your father!"** Is immortals talking (aka the gods and titans)

 _ **"Die!"**_ Is one of the following either a kindly one speaking. Or a Saydir (SP?) speaking or a nymph, or Chiron.

 _'A kindly one is nearby.'_ Is one of Artemis' wolves speaking to a hunter.

 **Chapter 2**

It's been six months since I came to Camp Half-blood. During the first week I was almost immediately claimed by Apollo. I also made a friend, she is a nine year old daughter of Athena, named Annabeth Chase (please note, it's unknown how old Annabeth was when the Hunters came for a summer, so I made her nine). We bonded on how similar our previous life was, with how her step mom treated her and how my adoptive parents treated me.

Anyway, today the older campers seemed more on edge, and I was told the Hunters of Artemis were coming to camp for the next three months. I was made even more confused about why the older campers were agitated. I was then told by Todd my head counselor of my cabin, "The hunters hate males, so all the males are worried about becoming their next target."

I was intrigued about them, and that day after lunch they appeared. Chiron announced that there will be the annual capture the flag game of the campers versus the hunters and the Apollo cabin will be the head cabin for the game.

 **Time skip to that Saturday morning… the game is basically the same as the one in the titan's curse but way more humiliating.**

This morning I had all the guys who have the balls to piss me off line up at the archery range with one apple. They are going to place the apple on top of their heads & stand in front of the targets. I am going to shoot at this apple & if they flinch they have to get another apple & stand in front of the target until they don't flinch.

I know Chiron always watches to make sure that I don't intentionally maim the males of my species. But unbeknownst to me this time, I had another onlooker a hunter by the name Zoë Nightshade.

After the three hour period to hopefully teach the boys a lesson, I heard a slow clap from behind me. "Thee taught those boys a lesson."

"Yeah, I hope so, most of them were my half-brothers so they probably wouldn't learn it." I said with a straight face, but in a bitter tone.

A small smile crossed her face & we then burst out laughing. "Ye name is Zoë Nightshade, what is thine (your in olde english) name?"

"My name is Alchemy Ashworth, any form of the male species is my enemy, well except for the gods, Chiron & the Satyrs because they don't count as males/boys in my opinion." I said with a proud & confident smile. As soon as I saw Zoë's wide smile after my introduction I burst out into laughter.

"Would thee like to join the hunters? It's a male free life and if any male pisses you off you get to torture them. The best part you become immortal except while in battle, and we go around the country hunting monsters." I became intrigued at her description that I couldn't turn down.

"How do I sign up?" was my only response.

 **TIME SKIP**

It's been one month since I had that conversation with Zoe. Today I finally get to officially join the hunters, meaning Artemis has come back. I went into cabin 8 with Artemis and Zoe, and Artemis said **"now repeat after me."**

I gave a small nod.

 **"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."** she said.

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." I repeated back to her. I felt this new strength and confidence that I never had.

"Now Alchemy, let's go hunt." Artemis said with a wide smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so i been absent due to I have been rereading the books. and i am going to continue this story and im going to edit it. I am going to put the edited form on my oringal account Hadescabin1999. The reason I made this spefic account is that i got locked out of my oringal account. It will be posted soon, I hope today as it is Percys b-day.


End file.
